Traditional methods of working and preparing the soil have in recent times, come under close scrutiny. The efficient and environmentally responsible utilization of the soil is becoming an ever increasing concern to the primary producer both in the short term production result and also in the long term environmental impact result.
Seeding is a fundamental soil treatment where seeds and/or fertilizer are introduced into the top layers of soil. In order to efficiently execute this operation with minimum damage to the soil, a number of seeding devices have been produced.
Seeders are known in which the seed and/or fertiliser are conveyed to seeder tynes and which place the seed and fertiliser into the ground.
Because of the cost of fuel and changing farming techniques which are taking place in agriculture, new and more specialized tillage implements are required to achieve the desired planting results and efficiency of operation.
One form of farming that has come into favour in recent years incorporates "Direct Drilling" wherein
The desired sowing result in conjunction with optional herbicidal applications is achieved directly into existing pastures without any form of physical preparation or cultivation. Traditional farming and fallow techniques typically employ a plough or form of ripper followed by numerous passes with one or other varieties of cultivation implements in order to break down the composition of the soil sufficiently to provide adequate trash flow (through the seeder) and a suitable seed bed for seed/soil contact. Furthermore, a weedkill can occur due to the dramatic loss of moisture in the top layer of cultivated soil. The traditional techniques of soil treatment, whilst adequate for sowing and involving other advantages, are on the whole an expensive and time consuming method of sowing with many disadvantages including the inability to accurately sow directly into the soil.
Direct drilling is therefore a concept which avoids excessive cultivation of often overworked or fragile soils thus preserving or improving soil structure. Further savings occur in fuel consumption, time and labour costs. To date, however, the technology required for this type of drilling involves purpose built machines having specific applications and are invariably expensive and inflexible.
Furthermore, one particular range of tillage implements manufactured for direct drilling involve a commonality of design wherein the seeding unit comprises a coulter wheel, tyne and seeder tube which are all located from a common point such that all the components of the seeding unit engage the contour of the ground in a rigid and inflexible manner. As the seeding unit is drawn through the soil the coulter cuts a furrow in the soil invariably constant relative to frame with tyne and seeding tube located behind the coulter. In this arrangement, the coulter wheel produces the primary furrow which is then engaged by the tyne and sowing boot which injects seed or fertilizer into the furrow. Compactor wheels or cover harrows may follow the tyne in order to close and consolidate the furrow after the seed has been injected.